sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Almafur
Almafur is a character from Sketchia-23. However, he is counted under miscellaneous. Background Early life In life, Almafur and his brother Zemadonis were magic-benders in training. Together they were a team; Zemadonis was the thinker and Almafur was the doer. However, the Onyxum tribe's choice to nominate them as their representatives for the Sketch Arena Tournament was a mistake. In the brothers' hatred, they poisoned the Paufinton tribe's representatves in secret. Catching word of this, Grand Judge Yolanforus disqualified the twins. Their tribe sent them into exile before they ended up creating the very Black Gem that would resurrect the brothers after gaining sentience. With the black gem bonding to the twins' eyes, they were imbued with sinister power and bided their time to take revenge. Sketch Arena Tournament Finally seeing an ideal moment to strike, Almafur and his brother Zemadonis corrupted the entire roster... except for AnthonyM and Shadus, who could not be turned. Thanks to Ace and Wyldcard, who unknowingly found and freed them, they ran rampant and caused havoc across Sketchia. After the two heroes reunited the roster, along with Ace and Wyldcard saving them from a second corruption, the brothers combined their power to summon Onyx, the monstrous spirit sealed within the gem. With Onyx defeated, Dreamkeeper would seal the brothers in Dream Jars, unable to free themselves. Heroes of Elementia Almafur appears as the final boss of Master Element's EX story mode, threatening to corrupt the half-Elementian and awaken his true power; the power to shape planets. Thanks to Zakonu and AnthonyM, Almafur was defeated and re-imprisoned. Smol Ant's Big Quest Almafur and his brother Zemadonis seem to cause an uproar in the standard pests of Penciltown and beyond, causing them to become more aggressive than normal. With many heroes out of commission or unaware, Smol Ant readies his tiny self to take on the creatures. In the end, Smol Ant's squad of clones take down the brothers and Onyx, freeing a captured AnthonyM, Cybern, Crystallon, Jammo, Zakonu, and Lady Elementia. Personality Positive Traits * Tends to seek action on a daily basis. * Always willing to fight when needed. * A devoted fighter. Negative Traits * Can be cynical or downright devious. * Has no care for the lives of others. * Ruthless in combat. Powers and Abilities * Mastery in Sketchian stunpalm and phantom martial arts. * Mechanical arms allow for wider reach. * Can corrupt and control any non-Guardian with black lightning. * PASSIVE: Rage Aura (The more damaged Almafur gets, the stronger he becomes. * HYPER MODE: Onyx Heal / Solar Heal (With the use of the Black Gem or a magic barrier, Almafur regenerates health for both him and his party.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Coat: Blackened Sun Coat * Armor: Corrupted Armor * Accessory: Almafur's Bandana Weapons * Other: Phantomechanical Arms, Model A * Other: Solar Palm Physical Appearance Pre-Death While he was alive, Almafur had dark skin, dark brown hair with yellow-orange streaks through it, and his "magic eye" has a reflection of a sun. He wore a yellow-orange bandana with a printing of a logo that resembles the letter A, as well as a flowing robe. Underneath the robe, he wore black pants and wooden sandals. Over the robe, he wore metal armor and pauldrons for his shoulders and waist. On his hands, he wore spiked knuckle guards. Black Gem When resurrected, he now has half of the Black Gem over his normal eye (which was ripped out of its socket by monsters), his hair became silver with red streaks, and his robe was changed from its normal color to black. The bandana turned red, and his arms were now replaced with mechanical ones made in the afterlife. His armor now had a red lightning pattern and his legs were replaced with a ghostly red tail. His "magic eye" now resembles the yin-yang symbol. Merits * Participated in the 47th Sketch Arena Tournament. * Was resurrected by the Black Gem. * Corrupted the fighters of the most recent tournament alongside his brother. Trivia * Almafur was originally created by Sanyiago7 and is joint-owned by him and TrueArenaOneOneOne (AnthonyM). * Despite being not dead, Almafur's pre-death form (playable using the Life Clock gear item) still retains his Ghost type. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Miscelaneous Characters Category:Ghost Element Category:Light Element